


The Sketchbook

by antimiya88



Series: The ...book [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Satoshi could have never believed how things would change after his notebook was found in Ninomiya Kazunari's hands. At first, he had felt panicked. Then, happy but now, afraid. The other has given him the green light but will he find the courage to finally take the decision and make the next step?





	The Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of "The ...book" series

 

Satoshi had almost fallen asleep when he heard steps stopping close to him. He opened his eyes when he realized that it’s no one else but Ninomiya Kazunari himself right next to him. There would usually be a desk or two in between them. Now, there was none. Satoshi gulped knowing that with the slightest move, his arm would brush against the other’s. His heart skipped a beat at the thought. It was something that so far, he only had _dared_ to imagine of but the real question was, could he actually do it?

 

It was when the professor entered in the amphitheater that he felt a hand taking a hold of his knee.

 

“Sorry,” the other whispered. “My pen fell…”

 

Satoshi said nothing, managing only an odd nod. He turned his attention to the professor who had already begun his lecture. He was sure of one thing. The other was smirking at him.

 

***

 

Nino fell on his bed without caring to take any of his clothes off. All he could remember was how hot Ohno Satoshi’s skin had felt against his. A moan escaped his lips as his mind replayed the scene. His eyelids closed so that he could focus better. Yes… the other had felt hot and soft… more tantalizing than he had believed him to be. And those hands… Since Nino discovered the drawings, all he could think of was those hands and what they were capable of.

 

“They’re so beautiful… elegant… talented… and… long…”

 

Nino’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had been waiting for more than a week and still no move from the other side.

 

He reached his phone and opened it. “I guess I need to take things in my hands!”

 

***

 

Satoshi had started eating his dinner when he heard his phone buzz. He may have expected many things but certainly not what he saw. Nino had sent him a text but that wasn’t what made his eyes goggle. In front of his eyes there were photos… photos of a pale, soft skin that he had been fantasizing over for years… The other wasn’t revealing much… As if he fed him enough just to open his appetite for more.

From: **Nino**

For educational purposes

(and inspiration ;D),

Ohno-sensei! <3

 

Satoshi didn’t know how much time he spent staring at the photos, Nino had sent him, but suddenly he was feeling hot. He ran to the bathroom, knowing there was no other option. Once back in the kitchen, he took his phone and replied.

_It’s done..._

 

***

 

Satoshi took a breath before opening the door of his small apartment. Nino was standing in front of him smirking. He gulped. This would happen. This would happen for real. He didn’t know why he felt this nervous. Was it out of his fear of what _could_ happen or of what could _not_ happen? Without a word he led the other to his bedroom.

 

“Aggressive! I like it!”

 

“No. Roommate.”

 

Satoshi didn’t dare to look at the other neither when he opened the door nor when he sat taking his sketchbook and pencils in hand.

 

“So, this is where you’re going to draw me like one of your French girls… Cozy…! Though, I don’t have a diamond necklace…”

 

Satoshi looks at him frowning. “What?” He was sure the other was saying a joke (?) he should catch but he had no clue. It only made him more stressful.

 

“It was supposed to be a jo- Never mind. Let it sink.”

 

“Ah…”

 

“Just like Titanic!” Nino mumbled under his breath. Without another word, he started taking his clothes off leaving only his black boxers on. “Is this ok…, _sensei_?”

 

“I-”

 

Nino smirked. “Because I can take it off, too. I can sacrifice myself for the art…”

 

Satoshi gulped again. “If you are ok with it… I mean… uhm… what… what you like…, Ninomi-”

 

Nino was staring at him provocatively as he pulled it down. “It’s Nino. Ohno-sensei. _Nino_.”

 

Satoshi said nothing else. His hands were moving on their own on the paper. He felt aroused but also ecstatic. He had the one that inspired him to draw right in front of him, in his naked glory… looking more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

 

Nino dared to say nothing more, his eyes following the way the other was drawing. _Damn! He’s even hotter, focused like this!_

 

\---

 

Nino had to see it. He was curious. He grabbed it from the other’s hands just to gasp. He couldn’t believe in his eyes. He looked at the other whose gaze was focused on his lap, his cheeks red from shyness. Though, Nino couldn’t be sure if this shyness was because of his nudity or because of him seeing the drawing. _Cute!_

 

 “So, is it now that we take care of my payment?” Nino asked huskily, as he let the drawing on Satoshi’s desk. “I have my limits of sacrifice… even if it’s for the art!”

 

“Your… _payment_?”

 

“Don’t worry I accept payments in cash… in _kind_ …” he said as he leaned closer.

 

Satoshi had taken the message. He looked at Nino, this time smirking once he noticed the half-erected member. “I prefer to pay in _kind_ … _if_ you don’t mind that is,” his voice huskier.

 

Nino licked his lips. “I don’t mind at all!” and with that he tagged the other on him and let himself fall on the bed pillowed by Satoshi’s body.

 

\---

 

“I’ve been wanting to see in person how talented these hands of yours would be!” Nino whispered when his breathing turned back to normal.

 

“And now that you have?”

 

“I took the decision that they will only be touching _me_ from now on.” And with that Nino locked their lips together leading Satoshi into an open-mouth kiss while climbing on top of him… _again_. He broke the kiss, their lips almost touching one another. “Me and no one else, _Ohno-sensei_.”

  

 


End file.
